Nightmares
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After monster Richard Reed is finally taken down for good, a few people will be having nightmares for some time to come; from the oldest to the youngest. Post-Ep 1.09 'Re-Do' Frank/Erin & Danny/Linda


**Title: Nightmares**

**Summary:** After monster Richard Reed is finally taken down for good, a few people will be having nightmares for some time to come; from the oldest to the youngest. Post-Ep 1.09 'Re-Do' Frank/Erin & Danny/Linda

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** HAWT DAMN! Lol okay so Frank in action – please give us more! But again so many things in this eppy as with all and I couldn't decide on which one part to write on so gave you two halves and hope that's okay. And yay so nice to see Frank's eyes linger with Kelly's a bit longr at the end *sigh* this fangurl wants them back together! She's got the spunk he needs and yeah I think it's an act b/c she held back the tough question in the end. Please get them back together!

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy."_

* * *

_"Dick Reed. I have prosecuted some animals before…but what he did to those three women..."_

_"The worst of the worst."_

That brief conversation made Frank's blood boil, especially knowing the mental anguish his daughter first faced when she first took on Richard Reed, finally sending him to jail. Now only to have her come to see him and discuss his release due to a technicality. The news, however, had prompted more than ill feelings toward the escaped bastard. It prompted him to investigate claims that an old friend wasn't doing a job which led to the investigation and final indictment of a noted councilwoman and the subsequent exoneration of his old friend in the forensic lab. Kelly's warm comment at the end put his mind at ease after all the harrowing events.

But it was the events leading up to that final press conference that even now, long into the night that still make his blood run cold.

He had asked Erin to join him for dinner, it was late and he knew that both of them needed a break; dinner was mostly an excuse. But as he made his way toward the restaurant across from City Hall, he could feel his anxiety starting to gain strengthen instead of weaken, despite the fact that Erin had delivered at least some good news.

_"It buys me some more time to work on Reed."_

_"That is good news."_

Danny had run out of leads and the guy they had in custody had only told them that he was still out for revenge and was going to cross every T and dot every I. Danny's voice held worry and concern when he told his father that he had called and warned Erin.

_"She's not picking up, is she with you?"_

_"She's not here yet but she's buried under a pile of work."_

_"Alright, I'll try her and then call you back."_

The tone in his son's voice held more than just concern, there was worried and an underlying note of fear that his gut said he had better pay attention to.

All his years on the force, even from his rookie days; the same thing he told Jamie to act on, was gut instinct. It was in all of them and the code they stuck to not only as cops but also family; especially if there was a feeling that one was in trouble. However, there was something inside Frank that Danny lacked toward Erin, parental instinct. And right now as a father, his gut was telling him that Richard Reed, the ugly butcher was loose and Erin was on his hit list. It was time to act on that feeling or else the day was going to get a lot worse.

"Sir are you ready to order?"

"I'll be right back," Frank tells the maître de as he pulls his phone and calls Erin one more time. When he gets no answer he dials Danny once more.

"No nothing. Dad I'm worried."

"Me too," Frank confesses. "I'm right across the street. I'll go check and when I have her at my side I'll call you."

Frank leaves his table with the promise to return shortly and hurries across the street. Entering the quiet building at this time always gave him chills but when he hears his daughters screams, a mixture of fatherly rage and NYPD training takes over. Gun in hand, he races toward the screaming, praying he's not too late.

But when he rounded the corner and saw Erin, struggling, slightly incapacitated and in the grasp of a man not even fit to wear the title 'pig' he knew he had to end it right now. The talk he heard about Reed planning for five years what to do to Erin told him that going back to jail wouldn't do a damn thing; Reed was unreachable; he was incapable of change and only an ounce of lead would end this nightmare for good.

_"Let go of my daughter!" _Frank had demanded, his tone stating business; his gun aimed at Reed's forhead.

_"Go ahead, you just try it." _Was the arrogant retort of the man holding a knife to his baby girls throat. In that moment he didn't give a damn about IAB consequences all he knew was the taunt from the bastard was just the start and that he was the one that had to end it before things got worse. Frank knew that Reed would demand next that he lower his gun. That wasn't an option and neither was letting Reed take Erin anywhere. It had to end - now.

And that's what he did; ended it. One shot; one perfect kill shot. All his years of training summed up in that second, as he without hesiation pulled back on the trigger and released the bullet from it's chambr. Richard Reed was dead. A shot to the head and they could finally start to put the nightmares behind them. He waited a few painful seconds to make sure that Reed was in fact dead before quickly rushing to Erin's side and gathering her in his grasp.

_"Sweetheart…are you okay? Are you?"_

_"Yes..."_

Erin was a strong woman; she was a Reagan but she was also human. So her request to stay at home after all this wasn't out of the ordinary at all. After her talk with Nikky and assuring her daughter that she was going to be fine, mostly wanting to be strong in front of her daughter, she kissed her goodnight and then headed back to her old room.

"I can still feel his hands on me," Erin starts in a soft tormented tone, sitting up in the small bed, absently starting at the wall before her; Frank still sitting at the foot of the bed. "His breath in my ear…god dad I was so scared, and I'm never scared."

"I would have been scared too," Frank admits warmly as he takes her hand in his and holds it firmly. "I can't imagine what you must have been thinking."

"Kept seeing the pictures of those women…what he did. Wondering if Nikky would have to face the same horror I did; having those images burned into her memory as I have."

"He's gone now, those images will start to fade."

"But not the nightmares," Erin whispers with a small sniffle.

"No, those might remain for a bit. But they too will fade."

"And for Nikky? Why did I tell her?"

"Because she's old enough to know that the stuff she reads in the newspaper about her mother is the unbiased truth. So if she doesn't hear it from you, who is she going to hear it from? But she also wants to hear that you were strong and fought back to the best you could; you never gave up and she needs to know that."

"She's got your instincts," Erin tells her father. "But she is also only fourteen."

"And already knows what she wants," Frank reminds her. "We can't shelter her."

"Just like you never sheltered me."

"She's going to be just fine as are you. In fact I'm willing to bet you'll be back on the job tomorrow."

"If I wasn't Danny would say something."

"Ah yes and that would be a fate worse than death," Frank quips.

"Doubt I'll get much sleep tonight," she confesses with a weary sigh. "I can't get his face out of my mind. Five years…he said he was planning it for five years. The things he said…" her voices trails off.

"Were ugly words spoken by a coward. He can't hurt you or anyone else again."

"And you? What do you think IAB will say?"

"Well done Frank," he offers with a small smile. "I'll go through the process like everyone else and come out on top like we always do. Tonight wasn't about me."

"Always my hero dad," Erin praises as she leans into her father's waiting grasp and gives him a hug, allowing him to hold her, thankful the warmth his frame was providing was calming her nerves. "I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now just close your eyes and at least try to rest a little," Frank whispers as he kisses the top of her head, tenderly stroking her back. "Well goodnit…"

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Will you stay a bit longer?"

"For as long as you need," he assures her as he holds on until he finally feels her go slightly limp in his arms; her body finally giving into the fatigue of the harrowing actions she had endured only hours earlier.

He feels his phone start to vibrate and very carefully places Erin on her side and covers her with a blanket before quietly leaving the room to answer the phone. He knows that with Erin having told Nikky at least part of what she endured that both his girls might be having nightmares and knows it's his duty to stay awake and offer what he can.

But right now he knows he also needs a bit of a break and so can't help but smile when Kelly's name is displayed on the screen.

"Was hoping you'd call," he whispers as he heads down the hall into the living room; not wanting to wake anyone.

"How is she?"

"She's tired and going to have nightmares but she's strong and will bounce back in a few days. Thank you for your going easy on me at the press conference."

_"Commissioner, if you can't comment on your involvement in the shooting can you at least tell us how your daughter is doing?" Kelly had asked._

"Well figured I'd get the rest of what I needed from the other vultures," she quips, drawing another smile to Frank's face. "Besides, I just wanted to give you a bit of a break."

"Not afraid that people might think you are going soft?" Frank counters.

"I already am when it comes to you Frank, sometimes I slip up naturally," she confesses with her own warm smile. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"We are," he admits with a heavy sigh.

"But..."

"But nothing. We are on for tomorrow night."

"I get the feeling that Erin isn't the only one who is going to have nightmares," Kelly offers tenderly. "You okay?"

"I keep seeing her in his grasp; hear her screams and cries; listen to his ugly words and then his taunt. What if I was too late? Even one more minute too late?"

"But you weren't Frank," Kelly reconfirms. "You saved her life. Now let me save yours from those nightmares."

"I can't come see you tonight. I would like to but…"

"Well there are a few other ways I can ease your mind, even over the phone," she teases with a small laugh, hoping it'll put his mind at least a bit at ease. "Will you let me try?"

"Please do."

Frank settles into his chair, his face producing a small smile as Kelly proceeds to change the subject and tell him another adventure of her hair brained roommate.

His eyes always fixed on the two rooms down the hall; two rooms that right now contain the most precious women in his life. He would, without hesitation die for either one of them; but tonight he was glad he was alive for them, his love never fading and his support, while not the same as their mother's would be unconditional and unending.

"Are you serious?" Frank asks with his own smirk, his mind easing a little; the new woman in his life also offering the same qualities to him in return. "And what did you say to her in return?"

"Well...get this..." she starts with a soft giggle, settling Frank's mind a little further.

* * *

_"Reed…there's a beast for the record books," Henry Reagan had stated angrily._

As soon as Linda had heard Henry start into his tirade about the freed ex-con she knew that things were going to go from bad to worse. The looks on her sons faces after they noted how quiet it was told her all she needed to know. They were confused and rightly so. The adults wanted to spare the young people the horrors of what they were dealing with; however, the kids already knew more than the adults wanted.

_"Cereal killer on the loose?" Sean had asked in innocence._

_"He set three women on fire but tortured them first," Jack replied, looking at his brother with less remorse than she expected, his chipper tone actually giving her a small chill._

_"Mom! He set them on fire?" Sean asked, annoyed with his older brother's goading._

_"Okay you know…guys…"_

The tone in her voice was that of an authoritative parent as well as a concerned adult that something so horrible was being discussed among her children as if it was a regular part of conversation, right alongside homework and Lego. But as soon as the rest of the table saw the pleading in her eyes, the conversation for a few blissful seconds ceased.

_"That happened a long time ago, it's not going to happen again," she had turned to her youngest son directly, praying her soothing reassurance would ease his small mind._

But then it was Jamie and then Erin and then Henry who had continued, allowing her only a few seconds reprieve before they started up again; prompting Frank in an authoritative tone to finally put an end to this discussion once and for all.

_"I won't have this talk at my table," Frank's firm voice piped up._

_"I'm sorry grandpa," Sean had offered meekly._

_"You didn't do anything Sean," Frank told his precious grandson in haste._

But was it; the head of the table had spoken, and although not the most senior at the table, and could have been overtrumped by his own father, the rest of adults finally took the warning to heart and the meal continued, albeit a bit more tense and strained than before.

"Well I'm glad Erin and Nikky are staying with your father but I think we all are going to be having nightmares tonight."

"How is he?" Danny asks Linda as she slowly heads back into their bedroom; the time being well into the wee hours of the night.

"Sean isn't as strong mentally as Jack, Danny. He can't take this kind of talk right now. He said he has nightmares about himself burning in his bed while a stranger laughed and we couldn't help him," she sighs heavily as she slowly eases herself back down into the waiting arms of her husband.

"Should I talk to him?"

"And do what? Give him another bully speech? He doesn't need that right now."

"He's not going to grow up soft Linda," Danny huffs as he looks at her with a weak frown.

"He has time to discuss all those things. Nikky is older and has already made up her mind; Sean has time."

"He'll work through it. He'll be tough just like the rest of us male Reagan's."

"I heard you mention Erin's name in a nightmare of your own, so don't tell me that our youngest son isn't the only one having a tough time with this."

"When did I…"

"An hour ago. What nightmare did you see?" Linda asks Danny in concern.

"She uh…it's no big deal."

"You know confiding in your wife isn't going to emasculate you at all," she warmly reminds him. "That's what I am here for remember?"

"She was like the others…I saw her tied to the uh…bed while it uh…burned," Danny groans as he looks at her with a heavy frown. "Hell it's hard to put those images away. They started as soon as I heard that bastard was free."

"I know," Linda soothes as her fingers slowly rub his chest. "I can't imagine you finding that girl, that other fellow's sister, tied to the bed like that."

"Wish it hadda been me putting that bullet into that bastard tonight; taking down Reed for good."

"At least one of you did," Linda reminds him. "But last night…you uh…"

"What? Did I talk in my sleep again?"

"You said my name and for him to stop hurting me."

"I love you babe, of course I worry," he whispers as he leans in and kisses her on the lips. "God if he ever…"

"You'll never let him," she tells him in truth.

Danny looks at her with a heavy frown. "Sorry for being hard on Sean. I guess I give him a bit of a harder time because has a bit more you in him and Jack has more me."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"It could be if he wants to follow in the Reagan footsteps?"

"What footsteps are those? Son's that make their father's proud?" Linda counters and his face finally softens. "Don't push him."

"Right," Danny nods his head. "Well I guess we should get…" he starts only to be cut off as they both hear a soft cry from down the hall once again.

"My turn."

"Just go easy on him."

"I will; I love you Linda."

She watches him get out of their bed and then exit the room. Waiting a few seconds she deftly makes her way down the hall and pauses in the doorway to watch. Danny had eased himself into the small bed beside his son and was talking to him in a low tone.

"You know it's okay to be scared sometimes."

"Do you ever get scared dad?"

"Yeah lots of times."

"You do?"

"I do and you know what? It's okay."

"But Jack said…"

"It doesn't matter what Jack said okay?"

"Okay," Sean replies in a glum tone.

"Okay, goodnit…" Danny starts, planting a kiss on the top of his son's head before he was gonna take his leave.

"Dad?" Sean's question halts his actions.

"Yeah."

"Stay with me a bit longer?"

"For as long as you need," Danny assures him. And just like his father had done for his sister that night, Danny gathers his son into his arms and holds him close, offering him warmth, love, assurance and protection from anything his son might be facing.

He knew that his own nightmares were there waiting, but as he lifts his head and sees Linda standing in the doorway watching with a loving smile on her face, he knows that she'll do the same in return for him; assuring him that his nightmares as well would fade. That was the assurance the whole family would have from all this and as with any other trial they faced, come out stronger than they were going in.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well I am hoping you are all still liking these and want more. And yes had to get my Frank/Kelly moment in there b/c I love the two of them! Their chemistry is undeniable. Please let me know and thanks.

**PS:** remember to check out my Blue Bloods forum and come and get in the discussion!


End file.
